The Springtime Reaper and the Golden Fairy
by AnimeBanana
Summary: the war is over and st marguerite's is open. nothing can seperate the springtime reaper and the golden fairy of the library... or not!
1. Chapter 1

Gosick- The springtime reaper and the golden fairy after the war.

The large boat full of veterans entered the dock. A large crowd surrounded the area waiting for their loved ones to come back home to them. Right at the back of this crowd of families were a tall woman and a small hooded figure beside a sakura tree. The soldiers came off the boat one by one. Some families were reunited; others grieved at the loss of the man they were waiting for. The tall woman smiled at the small person next to her. "He'll come today, for sure," the tall woman reassured the small figure, "Cheer up!" They looked into the hoard of people for the one person missing from their lives. "I'll take a look over there, wait here," the woman said after a few minutes. Her grip loosened on the small hand of the other person as she walked away to look for the person who belonged by their side. The small girl put out a hand to stop the woman from walking away but she had already gone. Then her face broke into a smile of hope. A tall man with the same uniform as everyone else was approaching her. Her heard lifted up as he came even closer. Then he was right in front of her, he dropped the bag onto the floor and removed his hat, revealing his raven hair. He smiled at her pleasantly then bent down on one knee so he was at the same eye level as her.

"Were you board?" he asked playfully. "I've got some interesting stories to tell you," his words were soft and kind, just how she remembered. He pulled off her hood revealing a tidal wave of silver hair. "Victorique," the man spoke in awe. The girl's emerald eyes were sad as if she was about to cry.

"You're late... reaper that comes in springtime," she almost cried.

"Don't be mad! I got here as fast as I could," he soothed. "You got my letters," the man asked her with a smile.

"Yes... Because you dutifully wrote the address," she replied smiling back at him through tearful eyes. She told the man of her journey here and how her wellspring of wisdom had helped her find a way. He looked at her and spoke her name gently. "Because of that, I wasn't so board. You deserve praise," her tone was slightly happier now.

"Thanks!" the reaper beamed. Victorique giggled for the first time in three years. The woman from before ran up to them and called out Kazuya's name.

"What's she saying? I studied French and English at a girl's school, but not enough to get through to her," the woman said. "I know when she's calling people names and understand that she likes sweets..." the woman continued. Kazuya and Victorique ignored her and continued to stare into each other's eyes. The three of them continued down the street with people occasionally commenting on how beautiful Victorique looked.

"Your hair is beautiful... like snow..." complimented the reaper.

"I've been through a lot," stated Victorique plainly.

"Yeah me too," replied Kazuya. Her hand interlocked with his as they continued walking, in their own little world. "But I wasn't worried," the reaper said.

"No... Neither was I," the golden fairy smiled. The couple pulled the chains around their necks from under their shirts, the reaper's with a ring attached and the girl's was a pendant.

"Because Victorique, you were always..." Kazuya started.

"Kujo, you were right with me... always" she finished his sentence lovingly.

The three returned to Kujo's home at sunset. Nothing was spoken but they both knew in their hearts that everything was perfect. They went straight to Kujo's room and talked for a while about what had happened while they were apart. They both had a really bad time but they thought of happier things and comforted each other when needed. "Kujo, would it be ok if I slept in this room tonight? I don't want to be alone anymore..." Victorique asked, compleatly changeing the subject. Kujo smiled at her.

"Sure! But on one condition," he grinned cheekily. The golden fairy looked at him, perplexed. The dark reaper then stood in front of her and got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He took off the lid and to reveal a small replica of her mother's ring. "Marry me," he said softly but his voice quavered slightly with anxiety.

"Marridge is a childish way of saying i love you and my feelings for you are far more pationate than a piece of paper... but yes, I will," Victorique stated calmly, but inside she was squealing with joy. Kujo gave a sigh of relief when he heard the last four words of her sentance. He then wrapped his muscular arms around his future wife and kissed her for the first time. There, in his arms, was where Victorique belonged. They could tell that things were only going to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months had passed since that night where Kujo asked Victorique to marry him and the invites had been sent out. The wedding was going to be at St Maruerite's so it was easier for most of their friends to attend, though there wasnt many. Victorique was now wearing the dress she had arrived at Kujo's in now that it was clean. In an hour Kujo and his family would have to be on the boat back to Victorique's home. Everyone was packed and ready to leave. The family got to the boat and begun their journey. Kujo's father wasn't happy when he heard the news of the couple being engaged and originally refused to go, but his wife persuaded him after a while and he agreed to go. The trip was long and uneventfull but they finally made it. While his family were in a hotel, Kazuya and Victorique had gone straight to St Maruerite's by the request of Cecile. They went happily. That night, Cecile invited the couple into the academy for tea to celebrate their reunion. "It's so nice to see you both!" she greeted them.

"It's nice to see you too Cecile-Sensei," said Kujo whilst grinning. Victorique smiled. Now was one of those moments where you meet someone you haven't seen for ages but don't know what to say. The meal Sophie had prepared for them was flawless. They all sat at the table and were chatting nicely. Once the meal was devoured and they were up to date with what had happened during the time they were separated, they retired to their room or to Victorique's house in the middle of the hedge maze. "Just think, this time tomorrow we'll be married!" The reaper beamed. Victorique hugged him with her delicte arms and they walked in the house, hand in hand. That night, they slept soundly, side by side. The next day they were woken by a knock at the door. Victorique tried to get out of bed but couldn't. It wasn't because she didnt want to it was because Kazuya had his arm wrapped tightly around her as if he were a baby and she were his teddy bear. She groaned and shook him awake. He snorted and then sat up straight in the bed. The knock at the door grew loud and impatiant until Victorique answered the door a few minutes later. It was Kazuya's older brother, Yutaka. "Hey Victorique, would u be able to get Kazuya for me? We need to get him ready," he smiled. She walked upstairs, leaving the door wide open, and pulled him out of bed. She had a tight grip on his arms and practically dragged him down stairs.

"There, he's all yours," she grinned. She pushed him outside and closed the door. Victorique watched as the pair walked though the maze and out of her field of vision. Then she started a long process of getting ready, first she had a bath, the dried her hair, brushed her teeth and put on her makeup. Next was the tricky part... the wedding dress. Kazuya was going through a simalar process too but he had help, Victorique was all alone. Just as she had finished all the hard work, there was another knock at the door. Avril stood there in a cream dress smiling at Victorique.

"You look so pretty! I can't believe you're getting married!" Avril smiled at her.

"Thank you," Victorique replied, resisting the urge to call her a newt.

"C'mon it's time to go, pretty much everyone's here," urged Avril. Victorique nodded and followed her to the gardens. Chairs were filled with family and friends but she didnt care about them, all she cared about was Kazuya. He stood there at the end of the isle all alone, tall and pround and she was at the other end. She looked into his chocolate eyes and he stared into her emerald eyes. Her confidance grew every step she took towards him, her white and cream dress bobbing up and down as she moved. Her vail was almost as long as her flowing silver hair. She reached him and to her the only person there was Kazuya. Vows were eventually exchanged and then at the end, a sweet kiss. They were offically married. The party lasted till late afternoon and Kazuya and Victorique started walking back to their house in the hedge maze. Just as they reached the end of the maze they heard rustling from a bush. Kuzuya steped in front of his new wife protectively. Then a small silloette came from around the corner.

"Mama?" Victorique gazed at the figure until she was visibally clear. Cornilia started into a run until she reached them. "I thought you had..." Victorique began, shedding a few tears.

"You are my reason to live. There was no way I was going to miss your special day," Victorique's mother soothed her child. For the first time, they hugged. Then Cornilia held out a pendant. " You dropped this near the grey wolf village," she said, handing over the necklace. "Remember, I will always be there for you." And then she vanished. The Reaper put his arm around Victorique and picked her up with ease. He then kicked open the door and closed it. He carried Victorique upstairs and into the bedroom where they settled down for the night as a married couple.


End file.
